


Observing A Suspect

by gamilaroi



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Numb3rs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamilaroi/pseuds/gamilaroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Meredy on stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observing A Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Medievalgirl for her beta.

Agents Meredy Flynn and Colby Granger were observing a suspect they knew was part of an arms dealer's gang. They had had to release him since they didn't have enough evidence to tie him to the crimes. Their partner, David Sinclair was back at the office doing some more research about their suspects. Colby spotted the man coming towards them. He'd gone into the music shop and came out carrying a bag full of CDs. Their boss, Agent Don Eppes had told them to follow him and not let the suspect see them.

Colby reacted without thinking when he saw the suspect heading towards them. He leaned forward, pulling Meredy to him and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close to him. He put everything he had into the kiss, swinging her around to make sure his back was to the man and that they weren't directly in the man's line of sight although he probably wasn't going to completely avoid seeing them.

Meredy was stunned when he grabbed her and slow to react to his assault. She couldn't help, but respond to him since she had wanted to kiss him for a long time. Meredy hadn't told anyone that she'd fallen for the tall, strong, quiet country boy from Idaho. She slipped her arms around him and moaned softly when he slid his tongue inside her mouth exploring; her eyes closed.

Their kiss was fiery and passionate. Her lips were soft and tasted of orange-flavored lip balm. Colby was hungry for more that just a kiss and he couldn't believe that she was responding so eagerly to him.

Whack!

"Colby!" Meredy exclaimed. She had to pull away; to gather her composure. She had finally remembered that Colby was her partner and they had a job to do.

"What?" he asked, trying not to sound defensive. "The suspect was coming straight for us and he would've seen us! He knows what we look like and who we are," Colby replied, breathing hard. The taste of orange and her was still on his lips. The kiss had lasted longer than he expected. He licked his lips, watching as her eyes were drawn to him.

Colby could see Meredy was flushed from their kiss, yet there was confusion written across her face and her eyes were flashing with anger. She pointed a finger at him, while resting her other hand on her right hip. "You kissed me!" she accused.

"I had to! So the guy wouldn't see us, Meredy!" Colby defended himself.

"Is that how you treat your girls back home in Idaho? I should kick your arse for that!"

Colby stepped closer to her and noticed that she didn't step backwards even though she had plenty of room. He heard her breathing become a bit more sharper and faster. "You enjoyed it," he murmured huskily in her ear.

"You! My brother, Don is right about you," Meredy warned him, as Colby's lips met hers again.

There was silence as they kissed again.

"We've got to follow the suspect!" Meredy said, annoyed. Colby smirked as she pushed him away. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what? Smirking? Sorry, I can't. It's part of my genetic make-up." He smirked again as he watched the frustration flit across her face.

"You are impossible, Colby Granger!"

Meredy stalked off after their suspect. She knew she'd enjoyed their kiss, but she'd keep that little fact to herself and wouldn't tell anyone.

Colby smiled smugly to himself, as he put his hands in his pockets and strolled after Meredy. 'I know you liked it and I know your big secret – you like me!' Colby thought as he increased his pace, hurrying to catch up with her.


End file.
